Five Nights with Elizabeth Storybook (Game)
About Five Nights with Elizabeth Storybook is a parody of Five Nights at Freddy’s featuring Pokémon Storybook Characters. Story The player plays as a woman named Jessica, a hater of the Pokémon Storybook Series and secretly a Team Rocket Member. You break into Elizabeth’s house to delete the episodes. However, you realize that Elizabeth is not the only person living there. Can you escape alive while avoiding humans, Pokémon, a hybrid, and a living pie? The whole time the characters have no idea of your location, but you must keep it that way by surviving. They will wander the house trying to find you. Rotom could sense you with its arms, but hey! It’s a video game. Nothing makes sense! Plus, that would not be very fair. Characters Protagonists Jessica (Hater/Main Character) Eddie and Emily (Phone Guy/Girl) Antagonists Elizabeth Storybook Elizabeth’s Rotom Elizabeth’s Ditto Manaphy (Storybook) Phione (Storybook) Josie Adams Elizabeth’s Cinccino Gordon (Storybook) Valona (Storybook) Ichiga (Storybook) Akeno (Storybook) Brianna Bellerose Glorysia Melody Ultra (Storybook) Ninja Dragonet (Storybook) Pie (Object) Lele Anna Flora Flora’s Bounsweet Bubblegum, Elizabeth’s Audino Merry the Rotom Danny the Sableye Elizabeth’s Vidafi Jumpluff (Storybook) Elizabeth’s Magearna Princess Brook (Storybook) Elizabeth's Umbreon Elizabeth’s Wigglytuff Elizabeth’s Gengar Elizabeth's Kataver Elizabeth's Figurisk Elizabeth's Serperior Elizabeth's Swirlix Elizabeth's Floette Elizabeth's Klefki Elizabeth's Lopunny Elizabeth's Yumee Elizabeth's Eevee Elizabeth's Amaura Elizabeth's Delcatty Elizabeth's Dratini Elizabeth's Vanilluxe Elizabeth's Varnicorn Elizabeth's Winteour Elizabeth's Goodra Elizabeth's Castform Elizabeth's Sweetala Elizabeth's Clefairy Elizabeth's Misdreavus Elizabeth's Sylveon Elizabeth's Primarina Elizabeth's Frosling Elizabeth's Pendelf Elizabeth's Melosite Elizabeth's Plusle Elizabeth's Minun Elizabeth's Mew Elizabeth's Woollaby Elizabeth's Molaby Elizabeth's Cupurse Elizabeth's Lepoprine Elizabeth's Tsareena Elizabeth's Oricorio Elizabeth’s Merminni Elizabeth’s Wobball Elizabeth’s Fluffit Elizabeth‘s Drigano Elizabeth's Meloetta Elizabeth‘s Goldeer Elizabeth’s Shiinotic Elizabeth‘s Luscmor Elizabeth‘s Dentooth Elizabeth‘s Jirachi Elizabeth’s Togetic Elizabeth‘s Longeon Elizabeth’s Heartery Elizabeth’s Sobble Elizabeth’s Comfey Elizabeth‘s Renice Elizabeth’s Garliola Elizabeth’s Cinneon Elizabeth’s Tolum Elizabeth’s Lickypop Elizabeth’s Piueon Elizabeth’s Seribbon Elizabeth’s Shorbet Elizabeth’s Pixseed Elizabeth’s Diabee Elizabeth‘s Flamru Elizabeth’s Milmaid Elizabeth’s Cherrim Elizabeth’s Ralts Rosie and Posie Elizabeth’s Blissey Elizabeth‘s Angelift Elizabeth’s Togekiss Elizabeth’s Gastly Elizabeth’s Lampent Elizabeth’s Lapras Finny, Elizabeth's Ninja Dragonet Marx Oswald Custom Night Exclusive Antagonists Normal Custom Night * Princess Ivy * Four * X * Milly * Ultra’s Greninja * Skylinda * Kestin Pikachu’s Roster P.S. When Ultra’s Pikachu appears, he will sing a song and summon one of these characters at random. In order to unlock them in the Custom Night, the player must beat the current night. The more secret characters that are unlocked, the more preset challenges that will be available to complete. Once all secrets are unlocked, he will not show up again. If a secret is activated and the player dies on that night, they have to retry to unlock them. * Valona's Blissey * Silky * Hydrous * Black Hole * Ivy’s Spritzee * Ultra’s Arbok * Stapy * Rooms * Living Room (Player’s Location) * Elizabeth’s Room * Poké Ball Storing Phone Calls P.S. The Phone Calls involve Eddie and Emily telling Jessica how to defend herself from her attackers. Five Nights with Elizabeth Storybook/Phone Calls Game Over After the player is jumpscared, the screen goes to static. Each characters has their own game over screen. Game Over Screens * Ninja Dragonet: Dragonet is seen licking off her blood-tipped blade as her mouth is smeared in blood. Jessica’s body is nearby with her chest cut open and most of her organs torn out. Jumpscares * Ultra: Bash on the head with a baseball bat. * Ninja Dragonet: Jumps out of the darkness and stabs the player repeatedly. * Rotom: Electrocution with its arms. * Wigglytuff: Put to sleep with Sing. * Cinccino: Getting slapped with Wake-up Slap. * Manaphy/Phione: Hydro Pump in the face. * Primarina: Blasted with Sparkling Aria. * Pie: Smashed with the fridge. * Ditto: Stomped on while transformed into a Tyranitar. * Cupurse: Sedated with Heal Pulse. * Finny: Caught in a ball of mucus. * Bounsweet: Put to sleep with Sweet Scent. * Rosie/Posie: A double Dazzling Gleam. * Shorbet: Throwing ice cream in the player's face. * Fluffit: Being whacked in the head with a hairbrush. * Klefki: Pelted with keys. * Josie: Being forcefully fed Akala curry. * Glorysia: Ordering a pony to kick the player. * Brianna: Being High Jump Kicked by Cocoa. * Heartery: Being full-on attacked with several moves in a row. * Elizabeth: Grabs the player and chokes the life out of them. * Lickypop: Having a blood sugar spike after being fed sugar. * Castform: Frozen, burned and soaked with Ice Beam, Flamethrower and Water Gun. * Dratini: Being sworn at and attacked with Dragon Pulse. * Woollaby: Put into a trance by its lullaby. * Flamru: Singed with Flamethrower. * Diabee: Being force fed her cotton candy fur. * Tsareena: Being kicked in the head with Trop Kick. * Blissey: Going on a dopamine high after eating her egg. * Gengar: Attacked with Shadow Sneak. * Raindash: Cloaks the entire area in clouds to confuse the player. Game Over Voice Lines Rotom (Voiced by Foodyeater): Bye bye, loser! Ninja Dragonet (Voiced by Leslie Carrara-Rudolph): Your death was inevitable. So just accept it. You had no chance against me in the dark. Castform: What does game over mean? Ultra (Voiced by Top2456): It’s time for you to rot in the grave! Manaphy: I could have just drowned you. Pie (Voiced by Sam Lee): Now with you done, I can go back to Goiky. Cupurse: Can I heal your corpse? Pendelf: You had no chance. Even my lie detector saw it coming. Amaura: I should lock your cadaver in a cage in Rustboro City. Finny (Voiced by Donna Kimball): Like mother, like daughter. Right, mom? Bounsweet: Did you enjoy my delicious scent? Cinccino: You left me no choice but to kill you. Hah! Elizabeth: Stupid hacker! You broke into my house! Ditto: You couldn’t find me, so I found you. Magearna: You aren't made of steel, so we defeated you! Tsareena: You obey me or you die! Diabee: I'll give you diabetes with my cotton candy fur. Blissey: How did you like your dopamine high? Gengar: No escape, hacker! Josie: Was that curry hot enough? Glorysia: Pony see, pony do! Brianna: I guess Cocoa wasn't so sweet after all. Heartery: Princess Celestia would kick your butt if she still owned me. Dratini: Glad that f-er's gone. Voice Actors * Elizabeth: Cassandra Lee Morris. * Rotom: Tress MacNeille (Foodyeater). * Ditto: Erica Schroeder. * Ultra: Jeremy Nalley (Top2456). * Ninja Dragonet: Leslie Carrara-Rudolph. * Cinccino: Michele Knotz. * Pie: Sam Lee. Mechanics This is a list of everyone’s mechanics. * Rotom: Starts in Elizabeth’s Room and will wander around the building until appearing at one of the two doorways. The player must use a fake Ninja Dragonet to ward it off. Otherwise, they will die by electrocution. * Ninja Dragonet: She attempts to break the power box in the garage. The player must shut the garage door if they see her red eyes. Otherwise, she will break the power box and kill the player shortly afterwards unless another character kills them first. * Cinccino: She will fly into the house from the Minccino Paradise and fire Hyper Beam at the player. In order to prevent her from finding them, the player must close the door on the side she’s on. * Ultra: Unlike the others, he transforms into the characters and acts exactly like them. * Pie: She will wander the house and appear in the Kitchen. The player must throw a fork at her before she notices them. Otherwise, they will be smashed by the fridge. * Finny: She will be swimming inside of the fish tank and suddenly have a flashback of her father. She will scream and rush to the Living Room. The player must turn off the TV to avoid being killed. * Tsareena: Paths These are the locations in which the characters travel through before reaching the Living Room. Each one is different, but the final location before they reset is the Living Room. They only reset if successfully warded off, but not all characters reset back to where they started. The only difference is Clefairy: once she leaves Elizabeth’s Room, it will be game over shortly after unless 6 AM hits. * Rotom: Starts in Elizabeth's arms and then follows a set path consisting of TBA. Easter Eggs/References to Other Media * Ninja Dragonet is an obvious reference to Splash and Bubbles. * Raindash is Rainbow Dash and Mew. * There is a special Easter egg where you hear Finny whining from under the floorboards and get driven crazy. This is a reference to The Tell Tale Heart. * Ultra‘s computer has him on Melik Gaming’s channel, one of his Youtuber friends. * Pie, Stapy, Four, and X are from the object show Battle for Dream Island. * Pikachu’s mechanic is based on Dee Dee from Ultimate Custom Night. * One of the phone calls mentions Jessie and James from the anime. * A minigame involves Rotom challenging you to a game of Surprise Fish. This is a reference to the Splash and Bubbles episode "Smells of Fear." Fourth Wall Breaks These can be found in the cutscenes, phone calls, or in the characters’ voice lines. * Finny: "The writers made Bubbles my mommy instead of my friend like the show!" * Elizabeth (Night 6 Phone Call): “One more thing before I come find you. Oh great, I can’t leave this room until the call ends!” * Rotom: "I'm the author's favorite Pokémon, so prepare to be jumpscared! Wherever you are...” * Dragonet: "Somebody named Top2456 ripped me from Reeftown and made me creepy as hell. Where's Jim Henson?“ * Pie: ”Jacknjellify would not approve of me being here.” (Jacknjellify created Battle for Dream Island). * Pearlene: "Why did Foodyeater name me after an oyster from a kids' show?" * Rotom: “I could sense your location with my arms, but this is video game logic. So no” * Ralts: “I could teleport to you, but why do that? We’re in a FNAF Game” * Castform: "On a scale of one to ten, how stupid would the writers rate me? Wait, what does rate mean?" * Dragonet: "With pals like Top and Foody, we'll explore this world together!" * Manaphy: "Why is my role a recurring wild Pokémon instead of a caught Pokémon?" * Phione: "Did you see the picture on the article about me?" * Finny: "Mommy, why am I eternally one month old?" Trivia * It is based off of Five Nights with Bud Rebooted, a game where you play as a hacker to delete TheNextGenius’s (AKA Bud) videos while surviving him and his housemates. * Official Wiki for the Five Nights with Elizabeth Storybook Series: https://five-nights-with-elizabeth-storybook.fandom.com. Please come help. Category:Pokémon Storybook Series